User talk:CrossJHero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 05:21, June 18, 2011 Uh. Fine ... ummm .. can i help u ? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the comment. I'm working hard on it and I have a few ideas for what to do when the series is over. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, as far as inspiration for my stories, it is actualy the other authors. I became good friends with Luna Silver at the other wiki and I started reading her fanfic. Over time I noticed some of my other friends like Moodle had posted stories and some I kind of just found. I kind of wanted to write a short little story to pass the time as I had never (and I mean never) wrote a story before. As you can tell however, that short story became Fastest Hero Alive. So many people liked it that I wrote the prequel and that was voted story of the month. I started on my third and I didnt like how it turned out (I felt like something was missing) so I had to write the current story as kind of a rebound. When this story is over, I have plans for one more in the series (making it a 5 book series like the Percy Jackson series) and I have a few collabs lined up. I also have plans for an alterniate universe story that Moodle gave me an idea for. He posted a blog asking what if Percy had stayed with Calypso and I liked the idea so I will write that. I dont know what the Nolan Swift series has for the future but I dont want my characters to feel neglected. And thats it for the forseeable future. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. i see ... i gues if u need anything, u can just ask me. And ther other part, which character are u using? And how are u gonna use that charac? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey CrossJHero, the center of light story is "The Chiaroscuro". And yes, it's still running. By the way, it would be nice if you left a signature on my talk page so I can know who's posting the message in the future, thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, to answer your questions: 1. I was inspired my many things, for example, my protagonist: Josh McLean. I got the idea from my name, and my friend's last name. A lot of my stories were inspired by Luna-Daughter of Artemis. Even my username was inspired by her. 2. Sure, but read Josh's profile page right here first. I would suggest reading all of my stories or collabs to get a further understanding of my character. 3. I'm fine, thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yah, she inspires me a lot. 2. It's not a meditation. It's a self-induced coma. He could do this for up to a century at a time. 3. I'm actually writing "The Awakening" Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yes she is. 2. there's a website you can use: www.faceyourmanga.com 3. Uhh... I think you're not going to be able to post a chapter there since you're not a part of it. You will need to talk to the people involved to see if they still accept people in the collab. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You want to do a collab with me? I'm always up for it! I think the sooner the better because I got a one month holiday at school so the sooner we start the better. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki (sorry its late but I've had problems with the internet). Need any help for ideas or anything, just ask. AdamantiumBladez - Son of Continents/Child of Earth I've got a plot that I had in mind. I don't know what the title would be but the quest involves retrieving the golden key. Is the quest good enough? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) OH. a tritagonist? Like the third most important charac? Hmmmm. I see .. SO as long you keep Luna's character just the way it is in the stories. Don't make her a softy or anything like that. And yah, you can use Luna. And the other thing: AVATARS. That's what people use here. You have three options or maybe four, rather. #1 FaceYourManga #2 Elouai #3 Lunaii #4 Gaia Dream Link me when your story is done though . Thanks :) ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask! Sorry I didn't say this earlier; I was gone for a few days. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sarcastic eh? And Ruthless? LOVE it ! Sure no problem . -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 14:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, btw about using my char, just keep Josh as it is (i.e. keep the personality and his posture the same). Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) oh .. i see :) hope you can post them soon ... ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) So the Chains That Bind is finished, let me know what you think when you finish. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC)